


Toys Don't Have Pleasure

by sleepy_ry



Category: Bleach
Genre: Author Projecting onto Kira Izuru, Canon Universe, Dehumanization, M/M, Objectification, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Izuru makes people happy.It's his talent.
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Kira Izuru
Kudos: 13





	Toys Don't Have Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take the following relationship as something to emulate. It does NOT resemble anything close to healthy/safe/sane and the coping mechanisms are equally bad. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

He makes people happy; Gin tells him so. A pretty hole to swallow cock and make a man sated. Izuru never receives anything in return. Toys don’t have pleasure. Once its owner finishes, the toy washes up and follows its master to the preferred setting. 

Izuru finishes his paperwork and then waits spread over the desk. Once, Gin forgets him, promising it was an accident and kissing him better. 

Gin leaves again. No one apologizes or kisses him better. He has choices -- grieving men and women higher up than him, craving escape. Unohana can’t do much. Everyone here’s been torn open and strung up to douse the world with blood, drown those who  _ aren’t  _ grieving. 

Work offers a temporary reprieve. People  _ need  _ him. He does all the good things, too. He does the right things. Izuru apologizes and closes other people’s wounds. Unohana opens him up to bleed the bad things. 

Her abilities aren’t enough to keep him glued together. New men are willing to pluck him open. Everyone recognizes him as a mopey bastard, mourning someone who betrayed them. 

In return, he’s punished, face pressed into some strangers come on the alleyway ground, legs splayed apart. 

He's a toy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Nova, for the title! 
> 
> Author appreciates every single bookmark/comment/kudos. I am projecting strongly onto Kira.


End file.
